2 Different Tears
by My Penname is Too Dim
Summary: Di sisi lain, Arthur membenci Alf-ehm, America yang pernah menyakitinya. Tapi di sisi lain, ia juga masih menyayangi ex-colony-nya itu... songfic USUK


-2 Different Tears-

Warning : Shonen-ai, maybe OOC, songfic, kata-kata yang lebay, human-name used, nggak ada hubungannya sama sejarah.

Pairing : USxUK

Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz

enjoy~

~._.~

_Gave me 2 different tears_

_After all these years_

_Tears of joy, tears of pain_

_Like sunshine and rain_

_So I hate you…_

_So I love you.._

Arthur membuka pintu depan rumahnya. Seragam perang berwarna merah-nya masih basah karena hujan, terlihat noda-noda lumpur di beberapa bagian bajunya. Wajahnya pun masih sembab akibat menangis tadi-sial, dia menangis di depan tentaranya sendiri, lebih buruk lagi, dia menangis di depan Alf-ehm, America.

Sial, sial, sial. Kenapa dia mesti menangis? Kenapa dia mesti menangisi anak yang tidak tahu terima kasih itu? Kenapa Arthur tidak mampu menembak anak yang tidak tahu diuntung itu? Bukankah selama ini dia telah membesarkan America dengan penuh kasih sayang? Tapi, America membalas semua kasih sayang Arthur dengan semua ini? Dengan menyakitinya?

_I'm try to figure out how to move on with my life_

_Without you by my side_

_Wakin' up with teary eyes_

_I can't do this no more, gotta erase you now_

Sial. Beberapa ratus tahun telah lewat dari hari hujan itu, dan sudah beratus-ratus tahun juga Arthur berusaha untuk menghapus America dari pikirannya. Tapi kenapa… sekarang mereka malah jadi sekutu? Tak tahukah boss-nya kalau Arthur sudah berjuang selama ini-untuk menjauhi America-harus terbuang sia-sia?

"Ini demi Negara. America adalah sekutu yang kuat, sangat membantu kita, jika kita bisa menjalin kerja sama dengannya." itulah perkataan boss-nya saat ia dan America menjalin perjanjian sekutu. Memang, America sekarang adalah Negara yang kuat. Persenjataan mereka sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Bahkan mungkin saja nanti dialah yang akan menjadi sang Negara Adidaya di masa depan-gelar yang dulu adalah milik Arthur, sang United Kingdom. Memalukan sekali 'kan, jika dikalahkan oleh mantan koloni seperti itu…

_So I think of all the pain you've given to me_

_Try to look at all the damage you've done to me_

_No matter how hard I try, I just can't figure out why_

_I keep thinking 'bout how sweet you used to be_

Arthur duduk termangu di pos penjagaannya. Masih terus memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa tetap membenci America walaupun mereka sudah jadi sekutu.

Arthur kembali mengingat hari hujan itu, dimana ia tak bisa menembak America dengan bayonetnya meskipun celah untuk Arthur terbuka lebar. Hari dimana ia duduk berlutut di depan America dan menangis untuknya. Itu sangat memalukan dan… sakit. Negara yang kau besarkan dengan kasih sayang malah ingin merdeka dengan cara perang-bahkan saat itu America yang menyerang duluan.

Coba lihat sekarang, si anak tidak tahu berterima kasih itu telah menjadi Negara yang besar. Meskipun besar, tapi otaknya hanya diisi dengan Hamburger dan ambisi 'Hero-konyol' miliknya.

Padahal, ia dulu begitu polos dan lucu. Arthur masih ingat saat America ingin memanggilnya 'kakak'. Saat America kecil minta ditemani tidur saat malam hari karena takut. Saat America kecil memohon padanya untuk kembali mengunjunginya secepat mungkin karena tinggal sendiri di tempat yang besar itu tak enak. Saat America tersenyum lebar saat Arthur memberikannya mainan tentara itu. Saat America…

…tunggu. Kenapa Arthur malah memikirkan kenangan manisnya bersama si bodoh itu?

_Gave me 2 different tears_

_After all these years_

_Tears of joy, tears of pain_

_Like sunshine and rain_

_So I hate you… (but the love you gave me was so so good)_

_So I love you.. (but the pain you gave me was so so bad)_

Oh, sial. Gara-gara bengong di pos penjaga, Arthur tak sadar kalau tentara Jerman datang dan menyerangnya. Sekarang, bahu sebelah kirinya terluka. Hey, jangan salahkan Arthur karena dia lengah! Ini salah America, gara-gara memikirkan si bodoh itu Arthur jadi lengah!

Arthur menghembuskan nafas berat saat memasuki pintu masuk klinik.

"Iggy!"

Bagus, kenapa di saat seperti yang muncul malah orang yang sangat ia tidak ingin temui?

Arthur mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat pemuda kacamata di depannya, dengan hati-hati agar tidak kontak langsung dengan bola mata biru langit milik orang itu. "…apa?"

"Kau terluka," ujarnya sambil menatap bahu kiri Arthur dengan tatapan seperti oh-jadi-itu-yang-namanya-luka.

Arthur memutar bola mata hijau emerald miliknya, "Hhh… yaiyalah, siapa juga yang bilang aku diare? Lihat nih darah ngucur!"

"Kalau begitu, tunggulah di bangku itu. Akan ku ambilkan obat-obatan."

"Lho? Memangnya nggak ada perawat atau siapa kek gitu?"

"Nggak, semuanya mengurusi tentara lain yang terluka."

"…" Arthur hanya bisa menuruti kata-kata America-hal yang ia benci. Ia tak mungkin mencari obat sendiri dalam keadaan seperti ini. Jika banyak bergerak, maka pendarahannya akan semakin banyak. Terpaksa ia duduk di bangku tunggu berwarna putih dan membiarkan America mencari obat untuknya.

"Ehm, Iggy?"

"Hn?"

"Hamburger bisa menghentikan pendarahan nggak sih?"

"America, biar aku saja yang cari obatnya."

_I'm cryin' over you, still what does it means?_

_Do I still want you back in my life?_

_After all these painful things you've done to me_

_Why is it so hard to realize?_

Arthur hanya mengamati saat America memasang perban di bahu kirinya. Setelah mengobrak-abrik lemari obat, akhirnya America menemukan obat merah, kapas, dan perban.

_Sial, kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini kepadaku? _

_Padahal aku sudah mati-matian untuk membencimu…_

_Karena kau sudah menyakitiku, meninggalkanku…_

_Tapi kenapa kau selalu membantuku?_

_Itu semakin membuatku sulit untuk membencimu, you git!_

Entah bagaimana, bulir-bulir air sudah jatuh ke pipi Arthur. Entah kapan datangnya bulir-bulir air hangat ini, Arthur pun tak tahu.

_So I think of all the pain you've given me_

_Try to look at all the damage you've done to me_

_But the harder that I fight,_

_You come closer in my sight,_

_And I'm thinking of how sweet it could have been, oh no~_

_Sekarang aku malah menangis._

_Sial, apa maksudnya ini?_

_Apa itu artinya aku masih menyayangi si anak-nggak-tahu-terima-kasih ini._

_Sial, kenapa…?_

_Nggak, aku nggak boleh lemah seperti ini._

_Tetaplah teguh pada pendirianmu, Arthur. Sekali benci, ya benci._

"Nah, selesai…!" kata America setelah memasang lilitan terakhir pada perban di bahu Arthur. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat ex-motherlandnya yang sedang… menangis? "Lho, England?"

Arthur sadar saat America memperhatikannya dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, "A-apa?"

"Kau menangis?"

"Nggak! Aku nggak menangis…!" bantah Arthur dengan segala ke-tsundere-annya. America masih terus memandangnya.

"England… Arthur," America mendekat ke arah Arthur. "Ada apa?"

_Sial. Kenapa dia memanggilku begitu? Sial, berhenti bersikap baik padaku! Tak tahukah kau kalau itu membuatku semakin sulit membencimu?_

"Nggak ada apa-apa, sana pergi!" bentak Arthur. Masih mengalihkan pandangannya.

Tapi, bukannya pergi, America malah membawa Arthur dalam pelukannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan aku git!" ronta Arthur.

"Nggak, sebelum kau memberitahu apa yang terjadi." kata America dengan nada bicara yang serius. Nada bicara yang sangat jarang ia gunakan.

Isakan Arthur semakin kencang, "Sial! Ini salahmu! Salahmu, you bloody bastard!"

"Kenapa bisa jadi salahku?" tanya America -sok- inosen.

"Karena… karena gara-gara kau aku tidak bisa membencimu!"

"He…?"

"Kau… kau… Aku sudah susah payah untuk membencimu sejak hari itu! Hari dimana kau meninggalkanku! Tapi… Apa yang kau lakukan dan sifat-sifat bodohmu itu membuatku susah untuk membencimu!" isak Arthur. America terdiam mendengar perkataanya.

"…maaf."gumam America. "Arthur, aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu saat itu. Aku hanya ingin jadi Negara yang bebas… Aku hanya ingin lepas dari motherland yang terlalu overprotective sepertimu. Aku… aku masih menyayangimu, kok." jelas Alfred, "Kau juga begitu 'kan, Arthur? Meskipun aku telah menyakitimu, kau tetap menyayangimu 'kan?"

Dan Arthur pun hanya menangis dalam diam.

_Gave me 2 different tears_

_After all these years_

_Tears of joy, tears of pain_

_Like sunshine and rain_

_So I hate you… (but the love you gave me was so so good)_

_So I love you.. (but the pain you gave me was so so bad)_

Alfred memang pernah menyakiti Arthur-membuat Arthur ingin membencinya. Tapi, Alfred juga banyak membuat Arthur bahagia-membuat Arthur menyayanginya. Dan daripada saat-saat menyakitkan yang pernah dilalui Arthur dan Alfred, bukankah mereka lebih banyak memiliki kenangan manis? Kenapa Arthur baru menyadari hal ini?

"America-Alfred. I hate you." gumam Arthur di pundak Alfred setelah beberapa saat membisu.

"Really…?"

"But, also… love you too."

Alfred tertawa kecil, "Yang bener, dong, Iggy. Suka atau benci?"

"…benci."

"Aku nggak percaya…"

"Berisik, you ungrateful-kid!"

"Love you too, old man."

[~owari~]

-Song in this fic : 2 Different Tears (English translation) by Wonder Girls-

Nah, maaf, ya endingnya geje… saya udah stucked banget =_= cerita ama lagunya juga kayaknya kurang nyambung, maklum ini songfic pertama sekaligus percobaan :p *dilempar tomat* mana Alfrednya OOC gitu lagi… *merinding* kata-katanya juga a la sinetron gitu... =_="" hadeuuh...

Makasih yah, yang udah membaca fic fail satu ini… *bows*

Hayo, ada yang mau nge-review? Review anda adalah suplai semangat untuk saya…


End file.
